


BOYS NIGHT (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BOYS RULE AND GIRLS DROOL, Gen, No Girls Allowed, boys night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Shadow, Jake, Jay, Tod, and Michael all having a BOYS NIGHT! NO GIRLS ALLOWED! (Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde, Jake belongs to kingdomofkitten, Jay belongs to nexijay, Tod belongs to thefoxninja17, and Michael belongs to me) (ALSO FOR CAMEO: Katrice belongs to msitubeatz)





	BOYS NIGHT (Story Request)

Tonight was going to be pretty amazing. Well mainly to certain small group of mammals in Zootopia. Of course it would be amazing in Zootopia, because where else would they be at? The mammals of course were of a silver fox with purple dyed fur on his front paws and red dye slightly on his tail. Two being of a tabby cat and a white as snow wolf who were on the couch in the home of said silver fox. One other one being an average fox who was watching TV and enjoying the show he was watching. 

The common thing about those mammals was that they were all male. For tonight was going to be a boys night. It was somewhat of a rarity for them to hang out together. With Jake, the tabby cat, having to be working as the same can be said for Jay the wolf along with having a relationship with his rabbit fiance. Shadow pretty much was busy with work and with his girlfriend Karen as well with Tod being single but still working hard.

The last mammal to come would be Michael. The rabbit who is in a loving relationship with his red panda girlfriend Katrice but also having to work as well. They never really hung out that much. So, they decided to change it. To have a boys night so they can party and be themselves for once.

“So when did he say he was coming?” Tod asked Shadow as the silver fox looked at his phone. 

“Well he got the batteries and also some controllers.” Shadow said. Michael was bringing his Xbox One console with him as he had some new games for him and the guys to try out. 

Jake drank his bottle of water. “Hopefully he will be here soon.” The tabby said to the others as the guys nod and agree with him.

“He also was going to get the soda’s. Jeez he is gonna lift up the get together huh?” questioned Jay as he gets up after he finished his plate of some turkey that Shadow had made for the gang.

After a few minutes of talking and relaxing to themselves, the guys heard the doorbell ring. Shadow was quick to get his paw on the doorknob and turn and pull it forward as he sees the brown furred bunny holding many cases of soda in his paws and having two bags on his wrists. It looked like he bought five of them and one of the bags looked halfway full of batteries.

“Oh crap dude!” Shadow exclaimed as he started to help carry a case of pop with the others then coming in to help him out.

“Jeez Spazzie, you didn’t really need to go all out with this” Tod exclaims as he and the guys started putting the cold cases on the coffee table.

The rabbit huffed but smiled. “Well, I wanted this night to be awesome. Plus it is Michael.”

“Well thanks anyway Michael.” Jay says as the rabbit accepts the complement as he puts the bags he had on the couch as he starts going through it.

Michael pulls out tons of double ‘AA’ batteries and put them next to the soda cases with in his other back was some boxes of controllers plus his two spares he had when it came to playing with his friends or with Katrice. Katrice wasn’t much of a gamer but he still loved playing with her.

Jake comes with a plate of turkey along with some mashed potatoes he had by the side as he goes to give them to Michael. “I guess the drive was a pain?” The tabby asked the rabbit.

“Yeah it was.” Michael took the plate and thanked him for the food. “Oh man you remembered! I only eat turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy.”

“Because it makes the meat easier to chew.” Jay finished Michael’s sentence as the two look at each other with hard cold stares.

“Jay…” Michael still kept looking.

“Michael…” Jay was doing the same method. 

The stare off ended with the two buddies starting to snicker and laugh at each other as they both get into a hug. With Michael having to jump up and hug him since Jay was pretty tall. They had a fake rivalry. Nothing serious. They would bicker as good friends do over silly things. One time it was over a bug burger with only ketchup and mustard on it.

The rabbit was put down by the wolf back on the couch. The friends gathered around as they started to open up a case of soda as they each grab a can before they start to crack it open and take a drink. It was cold thanks to the temperature from outside. It was pretty dang freezing out. Michael could see his breath for it was that cold.

The gang sit on the couch and chairs as they try to think of what to do now that everyone is here and ready to party.

“So Michael, what did you bring?” Shadow questioned as the rabbit stands up.

“Oh I got to get my baby!” screamed Michael as he runs off and opens the door with sheer speed to get his console and games. Within a matter of half a minute he opens the door and carrying his console and games close to him like a parent would do to their child.

“I am gonna feel bad for your kits.” Tod joked with a smirk as Michael looked at him.

“Pfft. I would never have kits. They are too whiny and too...child like.” Michael was busy setting up the Xbox One X and hooking it to Shadow’s flat screen tv.

Jay takes a drink from his can as he looks at the rabbit. “And if you do?” The wolf questioned.

“...then God help the world for the kit of mine would set the Earth on fire.” He finishes setting it up as he sighs and gets his can and starts to chug a bit of the sugary drink.

With that crazy talk out of the way, Jake looked over at the guys. “So, how is the week treating you?”

Shadow couldn’t complain much. He and Karen were out on dates, they got to see a movie, he also was getting promoted soon so his week was well. Jay’s was the same with him and his rabbit fiance. Also college was a huge deal for the wolf but he couldn’t complain really. He was glad he was going to be graduating soon.

Tod was average as well. A nice week at his job, getting to watch some shows he had been curious to watch. Even was able to get something for his friend as a Christmas gift. Though he won’t say who is the friend. Michael was just happy this week. Spending time with Katrice, going out on dates with her, and getting her to come with him for his family's Thanksgiving was the highlight of the rabbits day.

“What about you Jake?” Michael said to the tabby who looked a bit flustered as the rabbit was turning on his xbox and switching the HDMI.

“Ehhh my week was ok.” Jake took a sip as the others started to put pressure on the mammal. 

“Oh common dude.” Shadow exclaimed. “I’m sure something big happened.” 

Jake couldn’t do anything to stop these mammals. They pretty much were really curious to know. So with a sigh, he takes a drink and lets it out. “Ok Ok. So, I was able to spend a day with my crush and I feel like we got close. Happy now?”

Within seconds, the guys started to go wild. Screaming loudly with smiles on their faces as they were celebrating for the tabby. Jake couldn’t believe his friends would be like this but at least they weren't teasing him about it. 

After the minute of them going crazy with what Jake said, they started to calm down their nerves. Feeling tired but yet pretty huge boosts of energy starting to slowly fill up. Michael coughs and takes a sip of his can.

“Well congrats. May the future be brighter than the sun.” Michael raises his soda up with Jake taking that kindness of strange words from his dear friend.

“Ok! So what do you think we should do?” Tod exclaims as the group look at the fox with their minds starting to think.

“Hmm. What games you brought Michael?” Jay asked the rabbit as he starts to go through the games.

“I got Modern Warfare. Umm, oh! I also got Fallout 76!” With that game being mentioned, the guys groaned as they couldn’t believe the game was still around.

“Michael! Why would you bring that? It is garbage!” Jake points out with Michael not seeming to be phased.

“I know. I figured we could laugh together at the horribleness that is Fallout 76” The rabbit looked at the others as they also looked at each other.

I guess having fun at laughing at the badness of the games would pretty much start the night off well. So with the approval of everyone who agreed it could be funny to see the trainwreck of a game, Michael slid the disk into the active console and was ready to start it up with his control at his paws. 

\--One Hour Later--

The living room was met with an uproar of laughter and jokes coming from the energy filled mammals. Laughing as Michael was trying his best to take this game seriously as the enemies in front of him keep spinning around at a fast speed as these random strangers online start to battle each other. 

Michael kept taking pictures as his friends and him keep laughing. “REAL FALLOUT HOURS BOYS! WOOOOOO!” He shouted as the others keep laughing.

“OH! I THINK I AM GONNA PEE MY PANTS!” Jay exclaims as he quickly gets up and rushes to the bathroom while trying not to laugh any more.

The rabbit quickly goes from laughing to starting to play the game as the enemies finally get back to normal and start attacking. With him having his shotgun ready he kept firing at the enemy on the game as everyone is laughing still.

Jake starts to drink to keep himself calm. “COMMON MICHAEL KICK HIS ASS!” 

After a glitchy but yet hilariously good battle, Michael was able to defeat the creature and thus he stands up and everyone including him have started to dance and cheer. Jay comes back after washing his paws to witness the chaotic nature of what this dumb game was causing to his buddies.

Michael and Tod hug together as they jump up and down from the sheer stupidity of what they had witnessed within this video game. “...Jeez. We are becoming a mess.” Jay muttered to himself as he watches everyone start to chill out.

Though, the only reason why they had to chill out was because of how Michael was shushing everyone and not hugging Tod because someone was calling him. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and thus saw the caller ID. It was Katrice.

“Shhhh! Guys it’s Katrice.” The group went silent as the rabbit answered his phone. “Hey dear.”

“Oh hey Michael! I ain’t being much of a bother am I?” Said Katrice.

“Not at all dear. I was just playing a game with them.”

“Oh cool!” Katrice sounded thrilled. “Whenever you come back, could you get ice cream for me pwease?” The red panda on the phone was sounding so cute and innocent it made the rabbit want to thump his foot fast on the floor. But he couldn’t otherwise he be embarrassed.

“Sure thing dear.” Michael smiled.

“I wuv you my cuddly wuvey dovey wabbit!~” Katrice was either in a loving mood, a happy as can be mood, or just in a teasing mood as the room was starting to be filled with snickering.

“U-U-Um...I love you too dear. Bye!” The rabbit hangs up before he looks over to witness the guys smirking still and trying not to laugh due to having to be in a fit of laughter from before.

“You are her ‘wuvey dovey wabbbit’ huh?” Shadow said to tease the rabbit as Michael’s cheeks were blushing red.

“Oh shush it! I don’t pick on you guys when you call your girls!” Michael says as he picks up the controller to continue playing the game.

“I know dude. We was just joshing with you.” The wolf said as he patted the bunnys back.

“Besides it could be worse. She could had caught you playing this game.” The tabby cat stated as he sips his now empty drink.

“Yeah...now that is a true fact.” Michael felt pretty dull with the game so he turns off his console and looked at his pals. “Well, I guess Fallout 76 shall be continued over at my stream?”

“Eh sure. Tomorrow I got nothing.” Jake says as he gets up and reaches in the case to get open a can of soda.

“Well for tomorrow, me and Tod were gonna go out to check out the places before Black Friday comes. See what has the better deals.” Jay told the guys with Tod having a smile on his face since he was ready for tomorrow.

Shadow shrugged his arm. “Me and Karen were going to check out the mall and see what new things they got on one of her favorite stores.” 

“Good luck dude. Tomorrow would be just another day at the house with Katrice. Cuddles and maybe watching some movies.” Michael sighed dreamy like and looked like a dork in love.

Jay chuckled. He then takes the remote off of the table as he looks to the others. “I guess we can watch some action films? Maybe horror?”

“Yeah! Either one!” Shadow exclaimed as he started to chant out ‘Movie Time’ in a rhythmic tone. Soon one by one the mammals started to follow along. With that said, it was movie time as Jay turns the HDMI to the channel as they started to flick through the channel until they could find a movie to watch.

\--Two Hours Later--

They were pretty chill for now. After having to be screaming and doing playful argues over why the films they wanted to pick were superior, they settled down for a comedy-horror film. Shaun Of The Dead. They all agreed. It was a perfect classic film of all time.

They enjoyed the witty humor, the clever dialogue, and of course the blood and gore of this zombie film. The guys all laughed at the humor and were pumped up when the action and intense scenes were shown. It was fantastic of a film.

Michael pulled out his phone as he looked and checked the time. “Damn. I gotta get going. Apparently Katrice wants me to watch this film with her.”

Shadow looks over to his friend. “Alrighty. Don’t forget the ice cream! Also what movie?”

Michael clapped his paws together. “Thanks for reminding me! Also it is some anime. I don’t mind it, but hey, I love spending time with her.” The rabbit was getting himself dressed as the white wolf and the fox were getting up as well.

“Me and Tod gotta head out too. We wanna be up and early for the stores.” Jay said as the two of them thanked Shadow for the fun night.

Jake stands as well and stretches. “I got to meet up with some friends of mine. We are planning on heading over to the game store for those little figures.”

With all four of the mammals leaving, the silver fox got up and hugged each and every one of them and wishing them a safe drive. They all thank him for the night and even hoping that they would do this again some day. They waved goodbye and the mammals got in their cars and started to head out one by one. Shadow smiled and went back inside to finish the film.

In his head, he was already thinking of another ‘Boys Night’.


End file.
